Turbines, pumps and generally derricks are a few examples of components of wells that need power to extract oil, water or gas, as the case may be. Derricks or methane pumps spotting the landscape are a common site in the high desert country of the western US. Of course, wires need to travel to such power consumers in order to deliver power thereto, and whether for cost reasons or legal mandate, often such wires travel underground, and do so from a central power distribution site that facilitates maintenance, control and oversight of the power delivery to often irregularly and remotely located loads. Typically, such site includes safety features (which may also afford power control capabilities) such as circuit breakers. Also included are protective coverings that cover splices between a first set of wires that may travel from a circuit breaker panel to a second set of larger diameter wires that then travel underground to their respective remote power consuming devices. And, as these sites are primarily power distribution sites, power (whether it be three phase or other type) entering in a first number of wires is typically distributed via a second number of wires (where such second number is greater than the first number) to remote power consuming devices.
However, conventional manners of distributing power to meet such needs, although perhaps including circuit breakers and their accompanying safety features, seem to be suboptimal in the facilitation of power delivery and their alleviation of problems that may arise in the often harsh outdoor environment. Examples of problems include, but are not limited to: unsecured wire splices that “float” inside a weather protective covering, thereby increasing the likelihood of electrical problems and making splice maintenance suboptimal; improvised, “jerry-rigged” construction techniques such as use of a PVC riser (typically established below a larger, upper housing) to cover wires as they enter the ground to travel to remote power consuming devices, thereby compromising structural integrity and increasing initial labor and long term maintenance costs.